


Cradle

by Legacy_Scarlettpeony (Scarlettpeony)



Series: The 'To You, An Admirer' Series [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettpeony/pseuds/Legacy_Scarlettpeony
Summary: Mordred visits the cradle of Arthur and Gwen's infant daughter, Linnet. Set during In Her Father's Image.
Series: The 'To You, An Admirer' Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064168
Kudos: 2





	Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Set during In Her Father's Image, which is based in the future of To You an Admirer. This is based on a prompt "Mordred visits the cradle of Arthur and Gwen's infant daughter" on the camelot_love (on LJ) 1st Drabble Tag during the hiatus of the show.

Mordred leaned over the cradle curiously.  
  
He knew he wasn’t supposed to be there but he couldn’t resist just having a look. Morgana knew he shouldn’t there, either. If Uther found the druid boy there he would kill him. It had been a surprise that the boy had come in the first place. It had been a bolt from the blue, a great risk and showed great independence for a boy aged just ten years old.  
  
From what Morgana could tell, he was alone. 

Linnet was asleep and apparently unaware of the older child watching her. As she twitched he tilted his head and tried to imagine that the little cherub would look like one day when she was older. He knew as soon as he saw her that her eyes would darken to an earthy brown. Yet she would keep her blonde hair and it would grow into a mass of flaxen waves. She would be a perfect mixture of the once and future monarchs of Albion. 

He knew from the prophecy.

“Mordred” Morgana called softly, taking him by the shoulders. “We had best go. Arthur and Gwen might find us here.”

But Mordred didn’t want to turn away. When he looked at Linnet he didn’t see a baby but the girl she would grow into, the one the prophecy told of. He couldn’t quite believe it. But then Mordred was still very young too. He could understand the prophecy that he and Morgana would one day be united...

It was hard to believe that one day this tiny baby, this _princess_ she would be the angel that would bewitch the mind of the ‘cold and cruel’ Mordred to the point of obsession. He didn’t understand 'obsession'. He didn’t understand bewitchment of the mind that wasn’t magic.

He turned away from the cradle and followed Morgana out of the room. As he looked back at the child he told himself that he would never allow the daughter Arthur to have sovereignty over his mind. He would never allow the daughter of a man he hated control him.

He didn’t realise she already did.


End file.
